


Honeymooning

by PeachGO3



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: An old story, M/M, etwas Fluff, etwas Smut, etwas Spooning
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-14 04:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachGO3/pseuds/PeachGO3
Summary: Flitterwochen auf Mele-Mele statt in Herzhofen: Rot hat eine süße Überraschung für Blau, als die zwei nach einem Tagesausflug ins Hotel zurückkehren.





	Honeymooning

**Author's Note:**

> Eine ältere Geschichte, die ich nun hierher transferiert hab. Die damaligen Author's Notes:
> 
> Hallo zusammen!  
> Dieses Setting ist inzwischen total abgegrast, ich weiß, aber Rot und Blau (oder Green, je nachdem wie’s beliebt) sind einfach zu geil, als dass ich nix über sie schreiben könnte lmao  
> Sonne&Mond haben dieses Ship echt explodieren lassen, und ganz ehrlich, ich bin total dankbar. Blaus Caprihosen sind eine Bereicherung für jeden Lebensbereich *lol*
> 
> Viel Vergnügen mit den zwei Champs!!

Mit einem lauten Seufzer der Entspannung ließ sich Blau rücklings aufs Bett fallen. Die weißen Laken waren immer so wunderbar kühl und weich, wenn man nach einem langen Tag wieder ins Hotel kam. Achtlos schmiss ich den Zimmerschlüssel und unsere Taschen auf den großen Tisch neben der Garderobe und ließ Pikachu von meiner Schulter hüpfen. Es schmiss sich direkt neben Blau, um ebenfalls zu entspannen.  
Das waren mir zwei… Blau ließ es notorisch ruhig angehen und war trotzdem immer derjenige, der sofort aufs Bett fiel und davon redete, wie müde er war. Während ich Schuhe und Socken auszog wanderte mein Blick durch die Fenster. Hinter der gläsernen Balkontür wehten die Palmen sanft im Abendwind, die Sonne stand schon tief.  
„Meine Füße tuen so weh…!“  
„So viel sind wir doch gar nicht gelaufen“, sagte ich. Ich griff in meine Tasche und holte eine Flasche Wasser heraus. Stumm fragte ich Blau, ob er auch was trinken wollte.  
Er hatte sich aufgerichtet und sah mich mit Schmollmund an.  
  
Wann wohl der Cocktail da war? Innerlich hüpfte ich bereits wie ein Flummi.  
  
„Ich hätte auch noch gern was, Kumpel“, erinnert er mich, und ich warf ihm die Flasche zu. „Alter!“, rief er aufgebracht. „Die war noch offen!“  
„Mach bloß keinen Lauten“, drohte ich spielerisch und warf mich neben ihn auf das nasse Laken.  
„Ich wollte das trinken“, heulte Blau und drehte sich auf den Bauch, damit er sein Gesicht in der Decke vergraben konnte. Die Flasche stieß er mit den Füßen runter vom Bett.  
Gleich würde er ja etwas trinken können – Ich freute mich schon auf seinen Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
Um Zeit zu schinden, legte ich mich zur Hälfte auf seinen Rücken und begann, seinen Nacken zu liebkosen. „Was hat dir heute am besten gefallen?“, fragte ich, während ich meine Hände auf seinem Oberkörper spielen ließ. Wir waren beide ganz durchgeschwitzt, seine Haut war salzig.  
Blau brummte unter mir. „Shoppen.“  
„Echt? Aber mit der Landkarte die Insel erkunden war doch auch dein Vorschlag gewesen“, neckte ich ihn, wohlwissend, dass er den Ausflug gründlich unterschätzt hatte und dementsprechend mürrisch gewesen war, als er feststellen musste, dass wir uns im Dschungel verlaufen hatten. Erst mit Taubogas Hilfe haben wir raus gefunden.  
Als Trost hatte ich ihn zum Shoppen nach Hauholi City mitgenommen, wo er aus Frust gleich zwei neue Caprihosen gekauft hatte.  
  
Meine Küsse brachten ihn aus dem Konzept, er wandte sich unter mir und wollte sich stärker an mich drücken, aber da klopfte es an der Tür.  
„Zimmerservice!“  
Pikachu kicherte und hopste als erster zur Tür. Ich drückte einen letzten Schmatzer gegen Blaus Hals und stand dann auch auf. Er ärgerte sich lautstark über die Unterbrechung, aber das hörte ich kaum. Der wird Augen machen!  
Das Zimmermädchen war wirklich lieb und hatte gleich einen ganzen Wagen mitgebracht. Ganz oben war der bestellte Cocktail angerichtet, ein riesiges Glas mit zwei pinken Strohhalmen, die kunstvoll ineinander verschlungen waren. Daneben waren würzige Cracker drapiert und auf der unteren Etage des kleinen Wagens waren rosa Liebiskus-Servietten, von denen sie jetzt noch zwei auf den Cracker-Teller legte.  
Sacht nahm ich das Tablett entgegen und bedankte mich.  
  
„Was wollte die?“, fragte Blau in das Kopfkissen hinein, in das er sein Gesicht vergraben hatte. Ich sagte nichts und deutete Pikachu stumm, die Balkontür zu öffnen.  
„Hey, Kollege“, sagte Blau da und stand umständlich auf, um endlich besser sehen zu können, aber da war ich auch schon draußen auf dem Balkon. Hier standen zwei Stühle und ein kleines Tischchen, auf dem ich das mit Blumen dekorierte Tablett abstellte. Dann ließ ich meinen Blick kurz die Aussicht genießen.  
Der Sonnenuntergang war wunderschön.  
  
„Hey“, sagte Blau und trat hinter mir auf den geräumigen Balkon. Seine Arme hatten er um meinen Bizeps geschlungen, als wolle er mich wieder aufs Bett ziehen. Als sein Blick auf den Tisch fiel, erstarrte er.  
„Was ist das denn?“  
Ich umfasste seinen Kopf, sodass ich seine Schläfe küssen konnte. „Das ist für den besten Ehemann der Welt.“  
Er küsste mich nur langsam zurück, so verlegen war er. Die Aktion hatte ihn komplett aus dem Konzept gebracht – Mission erfolgreich.  
„Ich hab gedacht, ich bestell‘ mal einen Club Tropicana für dich, weil du doch so niedergeschlagen warst.“ Das war sein Lieblingscocktail. Den konnte man eigentlich nicht als Pärchendrink bestellen, aber ich hatte meine Mittel, hehe.  
  
„Du bist so verdammt süß, ich liebe dich“, flüsterte Blau gegen meine Wange.  
Ich musste prusten. „Weinst du?“  
„Quatsch! Jetzt lass uns trinken“, quiekte er und wischte sich durchs Gesicht. Er war so niedlich. Pikachu kicherte leise und hopste wieder ins Zimmer, damit wir auf dem Balkon allein waren. Der Sonnenuntergang war jeden Abend ein Highlight. Und jetzt hatte Blau seinen Lieblingscocktail dazu.  
„Der schmeckt perfekt“, schwärmte er. Sein Club Tropicana musste immer genau die richtige Süße haben, aber nicht zu süß – Ich hatte bei der Bestellung an alle Details gedacht. War zwar nicht billig gewesen, aber inzwischen hatte ich andere Prioritäten.  
  
Blaus glückliches Gesicht war so viel mehr wert als alles Geld der Welt.  
  
Die Palmen rauschten unter uns, ihre Kronen reichten nur bis knapp über das Balkongeländer. Von hier oben hatte man einen traumhaften Blick über Hauholi City und das weite Meer, in dem jetzt die glühende Sonne versank. Im Osten funkelten schon die ersten Sterne.  
So etwas gemeinsam mit Blau zu erleben war das allerschönste Gefühl in diesen Flitterwochen.  
„Die hier schmecken auch nicht schlecht“, sagte ich und hielt einen Cracker hoch. Blau deutete mir, ihn zu werfen, und fing ihn gekonnt mit dem Mund.  
„Guter Wurf“, lobte er mit Daumen nach oben.  
„Guter Fang“, entgegnete ich mit laszivem Blick. Ich liebte solche Momente, weil ich immer genau erkennen konnte, wann Blaus Herz einen Aussetzer machte und ihm das Blut in den Kopf schickte.  
  
„Bin halt Profi“, sagte er kleinlaut und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck. Sein Lächeln war so schön… Ich könnte mich jeden Tag aufs Neue in ihn verlieben.  
Von drinnen hörten wir Pikachu schnarchen. „Da ist jemand müde“, lachte Blau und blickte liebevoll durch die seidenen Vorhänge ins Zimmer. Der Wind spielte mit seinem Haar, als wollte er mich daran erinnern, wie gern ich selbst meine Hände durch sie wandern ließ.  
Ein paar Wingull flogen an uns vorbei. „Guck‘ mal“, sagte Blau da und zeigte an mir vorbei. Unsere Nachbarn regten sich seit Tagen darüber auf, dass an ihrem Balkon immer zwei kleine Wommel in den Blumen spielten, aber heute Abend war niemand da. Vielleicht waren sie ja schon abgereist? In jedem Fall waren die beiden winzigen Käfer-Pokémon heute ungestört. Die waren wirklich niedlich.  
Es gab so tolle Pokémon in Alola…! Da fiel mir etwas ein.  
  
„Wann geht morgen das Schiff nach Ula-Ula?“, fragte ich Blau.  
„Neun Uhr, das nächste dann erst wieder um halb elf.“  
„Wir nehmen aber das um neun, oder?“, fragte ich erwartungsvoll. Blau wusste, wie viel ich auf dieser Insel sehen wollte, da sollten wir schon das frühere Schiff nehmen. Er nickte und spielte mit dem Strohhalm und dem gecrushten Eis im Glas.  
„Diese Schifffahrten sind alle so günstig. Da könnten sich die Leute von der MS Anne mal ’ne Scheibe abschneiden, wenn du mich fragst. Malihe wird aber bestimmt geil. Ich bin mal gespannt, wie diese Kanto-Arena so aussieht.“  
„Malihe City können wir aber schnell abschließen“, quengelte ich, sodass Blau lachen musste. Ich wollte nämlich unbedingt auf Geisterjagd gehen: auf Ula-Ula gab es ein kleines Feengeist-Pokémon, das aussah wie ein Pikachu.  
Natürlich brauchte ich so eins.  
  
Blau ließ sich in seinem Stuhl zurückfallen und streckte sich einmal. Inzwischen war es kälter geworden, die Sonne war komplett verschwunden. Das Cocktailglas war leer. Er sagte, wir müssten morgen früh aufstehen und frühstücken, wenn wir schon um neun am Pier sein wollten.  
„Dann lass uns mal ins Bett gehen“, schlug ich vor.  
Blau hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Doch“, insistierte ich.  
Wir räumten die Sachen zusammen und ich trug erst das Tablett wieder rein und ließ mein schlummerndes Pikachu wieder in seinen Ball, nur um dann wieder auf den Balkon zurückzukehren und meinen Mann ebenfalls reinzutragen.  
„Du bist so ein Muskelprotz geworden, ey“, murmelte Blau gegen meinen Hals (als würde er's nicht lieben), „und trägst zusätzlich deine Cap falsch rum. Du Rebell.“  
„Training auf dem Silberberg.“  
„Boah, fang‘ nicht wieder damit an.“  
Herzlos ließ ich ihn aufs Bett plumpsen und fragte, ob ich die Balkontür schließen oder weiter lüften sollte. „Mach‘ mal zu“, war die gemurmelte Antwort.  
Sehr gut.  
Ich rückte den Fenstergriff wieder in die richtige Position, richtete die Vorhänge und blickte dann über meine Schulter auf das Bett. Jetzt war es ganz schön dunkel hier drinnen.  
„Weißt du“, sprach Blau weiter, „dass du die Cap immer falsch rum aufhast hat einen entscheidenden Vorteil.“  
Ich kannte die Antwort, aber Blau demonstrierte mir seinen Standpunkt noch einmal, in dem er mich zu sich runter zog und seine Stirn fest gegen meine drückte.  
„Ich kann dich küssen, wann immer ich will“, flüsterte er.  
Spielerisch wich ich vor seinen Lippen zurück. „Das kannst du doch auch so. Du drehst es doch ohne zu fragen um, wenn dir danach ist. Oder reißt es mir vom Kopf.“  
„Ich reiße dir gleich was ganz anderes vom Körper“, raunte er und umfasste meine Arme noch fester.  
  
Halb willig, halb im Protest ließ ich mich auf das Bett ziehen. Blau war ganz verrückt danach, sich auf mich drauf zu setzen, so tat er es auch jetzt. Er hatte sich nicht mal die Schuhe ausgezogen. Kämpferisch versuchte er, mein Shirt über meinen Kopf zu ziehen, es gelang ihm aber nicht einmal, es über meine Brust zu streifen.  
„Verdammt, warum muss das so eng sitzen“, fluchte er. Kurzentschlossen machte er also sich an meinen Bauchmuskeln zu schaffen, die hatte er freigeschaufelt. Seine Caprihose war jetzt schon knalleng. Normalerweise ließ mich seine übersteigerte Libido kalt, aber heute Abend hatte auch ich richtig Lust.  
Ich liebte Blaus Gesicht, wenn er so liebtrunken war.  
Schwungvoll drehte ich uns, sodass er jetzt unten lag. Damit war er natürlich überhaupt nicht einverstanden, und rollte uns wieder zurück. Ich tat dasselbe nochmal und fixierte ihn mit Leichtigkeit, sodass ich ganz entspannt auf ihn herabsehen konnte. Aha, deshalb machte er das also so gern.  
Blau schmollte. „Das ist kein Spiel“, beschwerte er sich.  
„Nicht?“, fragte ich liebevoll und sank nieder, um ihn zu küssen. Er schmeckte nach dem Salz der Cracker und nach fruchtigem Club Tropicana. Den Moment nutzte er schamlos aus, um unsere Hüften gegeneinander zu reiben. „Lass‘ uns doch mal romantisch bleiben“, flüsterte ich zwischen den Küssen, die ich absichtlich sanft gegen seine Lippen drückte. Romantik traf Blau meistens mit voller Breitseite, so wie der Cocktail for two heute Abend. Oder ein Haufen roter Rosen am Valentinstag. Ich liebte so was, und ich liebte Blaus verlege Reaktionen darauf. Win-win.  
  
„Dann zeig‘ mir mal, was du so kannst, du Romantiker“, neckte er mich mit scharfem Blick.  
„Hm, mal überlegen“ – meine Nase grub sich in seine warme Halsbeuge – „wo könnte ich anfangen?“  
„Mit der Cap“, sagte Blau und spielte mit dem Schirm auf der Rückseite. Er nahm sie aber nicht ab.  
Ich richtete mich auf. „Muss ich dir erst wieder ganz tief in die Augen gucken, damit du weich wirst, Schatz?“, fragte ich zuckersüß und lächelte ihn an.  
„Nach weich ist mir gerade nicht zumute“, presste Blau hervor und schmollte. Jetzt zierte er sich.  
„Na komm“, sagte ich leise und stand auf, half ihm dabei, sein Shirt auszuziehen und umfasste seinen schmalen Oberkörper mit meinen Händen. Besonders bei den Muskeln an der Seite liebte er das, genau wie ich. Dann küsste ich ihn wieder und wieder, und er wurde knallrot, schämte sich dafür, seine Verliebtheit nicht verstecken zu können.  
  
„Du bist wirklich süß“, flüsterte ich, während ich ihm beim Schmelzen zusah.  
  
Heute war einer dieser Abende, an denen wir beide gleichermaßen etwas zu genießen bekamen. Blau klammerte sich besonders fest an mir, presste uns noch härter als sonst gegeneinander. Ließ sich umarmen und umarmte mich im Gegenzug.  
Meine Brustmuskeln mochte er besonders gern, auch das war heute drin.  
Ich war nicht weniger verliebt als er, ich liebte ihn Hals über Kopf. Am liebsten hörte ich ihm zu. Egal, was aus seinem Mund kam, es ließ mein Herz hüpfen – ein leises Wimmern, ein Keuchen, ein Stöhnen, mein Name---  
  
Die Dusche danach war dringend nötig. Ich war zuerst gegangen, Blau musste sich erstmal wieder sammeln. Während er im Bad war checkte ich noch schnell unsere Mails.  
Ich seufzte. Neunzehn ungelesene Nachrichten. Seit gestern Abend. „Du hast immer so viel Spam in deinem Postfach“, sagte ich Richtung Dusche, „ich stelle mal deinen Filter neu ein.“  
Das Wasser wurde abgeschaltet. „Lies doch erstmal vor, was da so bei ist.“  
Ich überflog den Posteingang. „Also, du hast bei vier Gewinnspielen gewonnen, fünf neue Freundschaftsanfragen – alle von Frauen – und diverse Gutscheine fürs Onlineshopping.“  
„Stopp!“, rief Blau und stolperte mit Handtuch aus dem Bad. „Was ist dabei?“  
Ich kniff die Augen zusammen. „PrisMania.com… MauzisZahltag und… Hehe, It’s-Super-Effective.com, das klingt aber verrucht.“  
„Das ist ein TM-Versand, total gut sortiert und immer pünktlich da“, log Blau.  
„Aha. Was hast du da so gekauft? Charme?“  
„Pah. Das hab ich per Levelaufstieg gelernt. Müsstest du am besten wissen, alter Mann.“  
Ich drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Po.  
„Abgesehen davon“, erklärte er weiter, „gibt es Charme gar nicht als TM.“  
„Ja, du Klugscheißer“, sagte ich unbeeindruckt, „den Gutschein lösche ich dann auch mal, okay?“  
  
Jetzt war noch mein Postfach dran: eine ungelesene Mail. Die Absenderadresse kannte ich nicht. Betreff: Alola, Champions!  
„Schatz, kennst du einen Professor Kukui?“  
„Kukui?“, fragte Blau eine Spur zu laut. „Klar, Mann, kennst du den nicht?“  
„…Ist das ironisch gemeint?“  
Blau stöhnte auf und kehrte in Unterhose an den Tisch zurück. Mit ausgestrecktem Finger zeigte er auf den Bildschirm des Laptops. „Das ist DER Professor Kukui! Der Pokémon-Prof aus Alola! Der hat so ein zwei Identitäten Ding am laufen, ist auch Wrestlingstar. Totaler Checker, der hat echt was drauf.“  
„Ich gucke kein Wrestling“, sagte ich hilflos.  
„Vielleicht“, grinste Blau wichtigtuerisch, „ist er dir eher bekannt als der Mann, der die Pokémon-Liga in Alola eingeführt hat. Oder als der Entdecker der Z-Kraft.“  
Verheißungsvolle Pause.  
„…Da klingelt nichts.“  
„Jap“, sagte Blau, „und darum übernehme ich ja auch das Reden. Nun lies‘ mal endlich die Mail vor.“  
  
Er drehte sich wieder um und warf sich aufs Bett.  
Nach einiger Zeit kam ich zu ihm in die Federn und umarmte ihn von hinten, sodass er seinen Rücken gegen meine Brust drücken konnte. Er war in letzter Zeit immer der kleinere Spoon. Ich küsste seinen Nacken, und diesmal schmeckte er nicht nach Salz, sondern duftete nach allen möglichen Beeren, wunderbar süß und frisch. Blau war schon wieder kurz davor, meine Hand an seine kreisenden Hüften zu ziehen, als ich ihm erzählte, was in der Mail stand.  
„Zunächst war der-“  
„Kukui!“  
„…genau. Er war ganz höflich und entschuldigt sich, falls er uns in den Flitterwochen stört. Er wünscht uns alles Gute und schreibt, was für krasse Legenden wir wären und so.“  
„So weit, so gut“, schnurrte Blau und drehte seinen Kopf, damit wir wieder unsere Köpfe gegeneinander pressen konnten. Er war doch nicht etwa schon wieder geil, oder?  
  
„Auf jeden Fall“, lächelte ich gegen seine Lippen, „geht es hauptsächlich darum, ob wir hier in Alola so eine Kampfeinrichtung betreuen wollen. Den sogenannten Kampfbaum. Auf der Insel Poni.“  
„Poni ist die Nachbarinsel von Mele-Mele“, flüsterte Blau, der Reiseführer. Seine Haut war so schön warm…  
„Ob das wirklich ein Baum ist?“, fragte ich augenzwinkernd, aber Blau hatte sich schon wieder an mich gekuschelt. „Wir sind professionell, wir antworten morgen auf die Anfrage, nicht heute Nacht“, entschied er. Seine Augen hatte er schon geschlossen. Die paar Tropfen von seinen nassen Haaren, die ihm ins Gesicht gelaufen waren, küsste ich liebevoll weg, einen nach dem anderen, und jedes Mal summte er genüsslich.  
„Wir müssen morgen früh raus“, erinnerte ich ihn und gähnte, aber mein Mann war schon wieder dabei, in meinen Armen zu zerschmelzen, und, naja, das war sehr effektiv.  
Rot wurde besiegt.  
  
„Du bist der Beste“, flüsterte ich gegen sein Ohr und stupste ihn mit der Stirn an.  
„Weiß ich doch“, nuschelte er müde zurück und griff nach meiner Hand, um meinen Arm um sich zu schlingen wie ein Plüschpoki. Wer war jetzt der Romantiker?  
Sanft zog ich die Decke über uns und kuschelte mich näher an ihn heran.


End file.
